Mobile devices include applications, such as web browsers, that can request content from providers, such as website servers. Content providers can enable advertisers to supplement the requested content with advertisements. In general, advertisers pay higher prices for advertisements that reach specific intended audiences because targeted advertisements may increase the chances of favorable responses to the advertisement.
For example, an advertisement provider designs a luxury automobile advertisement for mobile device users. Mobile device users who have high incomes are more likely to have sufficient disposable income to respond favorably to the advertisement. However, the advertiser provider may not want to pay to provide this advertisement to numerous content providers whose websites are visited by mobile device users with medium or low incomes, because these mobile device users are not as likely to have sufficient disposable income to respond favorably to the advertisement. Therefore, advertisers would want to provide such advertisements to selected content providers.